Halloween Party 2011
The '''Halloween Party 2011 was a party that occurred on Club Penguin. It started on October 20 and ended on November 3, 2011. It is the seventh Halloween Party. There was a new party room called the Monster Catcher HQ, and the Dark Chamber returned with a new maze, and the Haunted House and the Secret Lab has returned as well, but it was for everyone this time. Gary can be spotted where you can get his background and stamp. There was a new candy Scavenger hunt, also for the first time on Club Penguin, the party has been released before the 6th Anniversary Party on Club Penguin which means the Anniversary party was a part of Halloween so all penguins enjoyed both the Anniversary Party and Halloween at the same time. Stamps *You can earn a total of 6 confirmed stamps. During this party you can earn the Gary Stamp, the Trick-or-Treat stamp and also you could get the Scavenger Hunt stamp, Celebration stamp (During the 6th Anniversary Party), Explorer stamp and the Monster Mash stamp. Free Items Trivia *This was the first party where you could add a mascot to your buddy list. **So, Gary the Gadget Guy was the first mascot you could ever add to your buddy list. *For some reason a lot of accounts got reset on Club Penguin during the Halloween Party. Many penguins lost their items. *The new Pet Shop was decorated 2 times during this party, first time was during the first week and the second time was when the game Pufflescape was under construction. *This was the first Halloween Party to be more than one week long. *A new DJ3K disc was released permanently during this party and it was called "Monster Muzak". Glitches *When a player entered the Haunted House, it would say, "Joining Great Puffle Circus Entrance" and then "Loading Haunted House." This glitch was never fixed. Gallery Rooms The Stage1.1.PNG|The Stage Pizza Parlor1.1.PNG|Pizza Parlor Dock1.1.PNG|Dock Light House1.1.PNG|Lighthouse Beacon1.1.PNG|Beacon Ski Village1.1.PNG|Ski Village Ski Lodge1.1.PNG|Ski Lodge Lodge Attic1.1.PNG|Lodge Attic Ski Hill1.1.PNG|Ski Hill Mine Shack1.1.PNG|Mine Shack Underground Cave1.1.PNG|Cave Haunted House Entrance1.1.PNG|Haunted House Entrance HP11 Beach.PNG|The Beach HP11 Ninja Hideout.PNG|Ninja Hideout HP11 Dojo.PNG|Dojo HP11 Fire Dojo.PNG|Fire Dojo HP11 Forest.PNG|Forest HP11 Dojo Courtyard.PNG|Dojo Courtyard HP11 Cove.PNG|Cove HP11 Iceberg.PNG|Iceberg HP11 Secret Lab.PNG|Secret Laboratory HP11 Haunted House.PNG|Haunted House HP11 Town.PNG|Town HP11 Night Club.PNG|Night Club HP11 Gift Shop.PNG|Gift Shop HP11 Dance Lounge.PNG|Dance Lounge HP11 Coffee Shop.PNG|Coffee Shop HP11 Book Room.PNG|Book Room HP11 Snow Forts.PNG|Snow Forts HP11 Stadium.PNG|Stadium HP11 Plaza.PNG|Plaza HP11 Pet Shop.PNG|Pet Shop Gary Spotted Gary1.1.PNG|Gary spotted during the party. Gary1.2.PNG|Gary spotted during the party. Gary1.3.PNG|Gary spotted during the party. Gary1.4.PNG|Gary on the buddy list. Gary1.5.PNG|Gary speech during the party. Gary1.6.PNG|Gary player card during the party. Gary1.7.PNG|Gary spotted during the party. Gary1.8.PNG|Gary spotted during the party. Gary1.9.PNG|Gary on the buddy list. Gary1.10.PNG|Gary speech during the party. Gary1.11.PNG|Gary spotted during the party. Gary1.12.PNG|Gary spotted during the party. Gary1.13.PNG|Gary spotted during the party. Gary1.14.PNG|Gary spotted during the party. Gary1.15.PNG|Gary spotted during the party. Gary1.16.PNG|Gary spotted during the party. Gary1.17.PNG|Gary spotted during the party. Gary1.18.PNG|Gary spotted during the party. Advertisements partybanner1.gif|The animated banner (click to see full version). 3rd Halloween Party 2011.PNG|A log-in screen advertisement. Music *Everywhere Outside *Everywhere Inside *Night Club/Dance Lounge *Pizza Parlor and Stage See also *Halloween Parties Category:Parties of Club Penguin Category:Halloween Parties Category:Events Category:Club Penguin Parties of 2011 Category:Halloween Category:2011 Category:October Parties